Every Episode of (series) Reviewed!
PieGuy reviews every episode of the Nickelodeon cartoon series SpongeBob Squarepants. Season 1 was on June 20, 2013. Season 2 was on July 23, 2013. Season 3 was on September 23, 2013. Season 4 was on June 6, 2014. Season 5 was on August 18, 2014. Season 6 was on February 5, 2015. Season 7 was on December 18, 2015. Season 8 is due to be released on June 3, 2016, although that has yet to be comfirmed. He currently has plans to review the other seasons Rating System Good: Means that he enjoyed it and has almost no problems with it. Meh'':' There weren't that many things he enjoyed, but it is relatively harmless. Also used in instances in which he enjoyed most of it, but there was one fatal flaw. '''Scumbob:' He believes that there is almost nothing of value in what he's reviewing, or that there is something in it that takes out most of the good in it. Season 1 {| class="article-table" !Production Number !Episode Title !Quote !Summary !Picture !Fun Fact !Highlight !Rating |- |1a |Help Wanted |"Do ya smell it? The smell. The kind of smelly smell. The smelly smell that smells... smelly." - '''''Mr.Krabs |Spongebob applies for a job at the Krusty Krab. |Help Wanted sign |First appearance of Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. |Spongebob making Krabby Patties. |Good |- |1b |Reef Blower |None |Spongebob annoys Squidward with a reef blower. |Shell |There are no voices in this episode. |The shell landing on Squidward. |Good |- |1c |Tea at the Treedome |"Remember, when in doubt, pinky out!" - Patrick |Spongebob meets and visits Sandy at her treedome. |Tree |First appearance of Sandy. |Spongebob's dried out freak out. |Good |- |2a |Bubblestand |"Now it's time to bring it around town." - Spongebob |Spongebob sets up a bubble stand and teaches lessons on how to blow bubbles. |Bubble |There's a song based off this episode on the Spongebob Movie CD. |The bubble-blowing technique. |Good |- |2b |Ripped Pants |"Oops,I guess I ripped my pants again." - Spongebob |Spongebob embarrasses himself by ripping his pants. |Pants |First appearance of Larry the Lobster and Scooter the Surfing Fish. |The Ripped Pants Song. |Good |- |3a |Jellyfishing |"Firmly grasp it in your hand." -''' Patrick''' |When Squidward gets injured,Spongebob and Patrick try to give him the best day ever by taking him Jellyfishing. |Jellyfish |Patrick says "Merry Christmas" although he shouldn't know what Christmas is yet. |Patrick accidentally torturing Squidward. |Good |- |3b |Plankton! |"I went to college." - Plankton |Plankton takes over Spongebob's brain in an effort to steal the Krabby Patty formula. |Record Player |First appearance of Plankton(DUH) and a Prototype of Karen. |Plankton's Record Player. |Good |- |4a |Naughty Nautical Neighbors |"My best friend and my ex best friend and...rubber bath toys"!. -''' Spongebob''' |Spongebob and Patrick fight over who can be the better friend to Squidward. |Fork |Squidward claimed he was playing Solitude in E Minor,yet he actually played in F Major. |Squidward Choking |Good |- |4b |Boating School | "I think i am cheating". - Spongebob |Sick of failing his Driving Test,Spongebob attempts to cheat. |Boat |First appearance of Mrs.Puff and the "My Leg" Gag. |Inflated Mrs.Puff |Good |- |5a |Pizza Delivery |"Backing Up!Backing Up!. - '''Spongebob' |Spongebob and Squidward get lost while trying to deliver a pizza. |Pizza |This episode was voted #1 in the Ultimate Sponge Bash. |The Krusty Krab Pizza Jingle. |Good |- |5b |Home Sweet Pineapple |"Goodbye Spongebob! Bye Bye Bye!". - '''Squidward' |After his house is destroyed,Spongebob must find a new home. |Pineapple |First appearance of Spongebob's Parents. |Patrick squishing Spongebob with his Rock |Good |- |6a |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy |"EVIL". - Mermaid Man |Spongebob and Patrick try to bring Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy out of Retirement. |Tv |First appearance of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. (DUH)! |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy trying to fight Spongebob and Patrick. |Good |- |6b |Pickles |"You forgot the Pickles". -''' Bubble Bass''' |When Spongebob messes up an order,he finds he can't remember how to do anything right. |Pickles |First appearance of Bubble Bass. |Spongebob's Decent into madness. |Good |- |7a |Hall Monitor |"I'm ready to assume my position...in the hall! I'll protect all that are weak..in the hall! All rules will be enforced...in the hall". -' Spongebob'' |Spongebob takes his job as Hall Monitor a bit too far. |Hall Monitor Clam |First episode Mrs.Puff gets put in jail. |Spongebob being the Open Window Maniac |Good |- |7b |Jellyfish Jam |"I wouldn't let that thing into my house even if it was potty trained". - '''Squidward |Spongebob's House gets taken over by partying jellyfish. |Disco Ball |First episode to use computer effects. |The Rave Scenes. |Good |- |8a |Sandy's Rocket |"Hey! who turned the heavy back on?". -'Patrick' |Spongebob and Patrick think their friends are aliens. |Rocket |The Peanut Butter and toothpaste scene was part of a scratch and sniff promotion. |Squidward the Alien |Good |- |8b |Squeaky Boots |"Sponge-boy me bob!". - Mr.Krabs |Mr.Krabs is driven crazy by the boots he conned Spongebob into buying. |Boots |Pearl's first appearance. |Mr.Krabs vs the Window. |Good |- |9a |Nature Pants |"If I can't have you as a friend, I'm gonna make you a trophy!".-Patrick |Spongebob decides to live in the wilderness |Jar |Squidward mentions giving Spongebob 11 minutes, which is the average length of a Spongebob episode. |Patrick's breakdown |Good |- |9b |Opposite Day |"I'm NOT ready!"- Spongebob |Squidward convinces Spongebob it's opposite day in an effort to sell his house. | |First Episode we see Squidward try to move out. |Spongebob and Patrick being Squidward |Good |- |10a |Culture Shock |"You may be thinking that this is your one shot at the big time. Well it's not, it's mine."- Squidward |The Krusty Krab puts on a talent show |Mop |Squidward references famous poet Allen Ginsberg |The crowd's reaction to spongebob |Good |- |10b |F.U.N. |"F is for friends who do stuff together"- Spongebob |Spongebob tries to befriend Plankton | |The "F.U.N." song is featured on a nick karaoke CD. |The "F.U.N." song |Good |- |11a |Musclebob Buffpants |"I'm no wimp, I'm a jerk!"-Spongebob |Spongebob uses fake muscles to fool people into believing he is strong. |Muscles |Spongebob's arms falling off are a running gag in this episode |Buff Spongebob |Good |- |11b |Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost |"One watermelon fresh from the manure field, your sporkiness!"-Patrick |Spongebob and Patrick think Squidward is a ghost. |Ghost |One of the rare times a nicktoon uses the word "dead" |Wallpaper gag |Meh |- |12a |The Chaperone |"As far as disasters go, that was pretty fun!"- Pearl |Spongebob accompanies Pearl to the prom. |Whale |Spongebob couldn't get a date to his prom and Patrick went with his mom. |Do the sponge song |Meh |- |12b |Employee of the Month |"An experienced employee of the month always keeps a brick of lead in his hat"- Spongebob |Spongebob and Squidward compete to be employee of the month. |Picture frame |According to the wall Spongebob has been employee of the month 43 times (although according to Spongebob it's 26). |The patty hitting the fan. |Good |- |13a |Scaredy Pants |"That's not a hat, that's my brain"-Spongebob |Spongebob is sick of being the only one scared on halloween. |Brain |First appearance of the flying dutchman in the (non) flesh. |The twist at the end |Good |- |13b |I Was a Teenage Gary |"Something is wrong with me-ow."- Spongebob |Squidward is neglectful of Gary while pet-sitting |Snail |The title of this episode is a reference to the movie "I was a Teenage Werewolf". |Squidward stabbing Spongebob. |Scumbob |- |14a |SB-129 |"Everything is chrome in the future!"- Spongetron |When Squidward tries to hide from Spongebob and Patrick, he accidently goes on a time traveling odyssey. | |The title card for this episode is read out loud. |Squidward's reaction to the future. |Good |- |14b |Karate Choppers |"Are you on some new allergy medication son?"-Mr. Krabs |Mr. Krabs forbids Spongebob from karate. |Rubber gloves |This is the first episode where spongebob gets fired. |Spongebob and Sandy "not" doing karate. |Good |- |15a |Sleepy atime |"Beware of your wandering eye,you little pariferian"- Gary |Spongebob invades everyone's dreams |Bed |According to the licences seen in the dreams, Spongebob & Mr. Krabs' ages are 13 and 57 respectively. |Spongebob as a clarinet |Good |- |15b |Suds |"Don't touch me, I'm sterile!"- Patrick |Spongebob gets ill with a case of the suds |First appearance of Hans, the live action hands |The sponge treatment |Good |- |16a |Valentine's day |"PATRICK NEEDS LOVE TOO!"- Patrick |When Patrick thinks Spongebob didn't get him a Valentine's day gift, he runs amuck. |Ferris wheel |Spongebob gives everyone a gift on Valentine's day |Patrick running amuck. |Good |- |16b |The Paper |"Squidward's shirt! I've always wanted that shirt!"- Spongebob |Spongebob drives Squidward crazy while playing with a piece of paper. |Paper |This episode was rarely seen due to its sister episode only being aired on valentine's day. |Spongebob's impressions |Good |- |17a |Arrgh! |"The wind is perfect, the time is right, let's hunt for treasure!"- Mr. Krabs |Mr. Krabs takes Spongebob and Patrick treasure hunting. |Treasure chest |First time Patrick is hired at the Krusty Krab |Mr. Krabs being sweaty |Good |- |17b |Rock Bottom |"This isn't your average everyday darkness. This is advanced darkness!"- Spongebob |Spongebob gets stranded in a strange foreign place |Blue glove |First episode to take place outside of Bikini Bottom. |The busses having it out for spongebob |Good |- |18a |Texas |"Patrick, your genius is showing!"-Spongebob |Spongebob and Patrick try to prevent Sandy from leaving Bikini Bottom. |State and flag of Texas |Sandy's last line in her song is sung by country singer Junior Brown. |Texas insults |Good |- |18b |Walking Small |"Haven't you figured it out yet spongebob? Nice guys finish last. Only aggressive people rule the world!"- Plankton |Plankton teaches Spongebob how to be assertive to suit his land development needs. |Ice Cream |Spongebob's stand up routine is similar to Jerry Seinfeld |Spongebob eating ice cream |Good |- |19a |Fools in April |"April fools, ya little sausage!"-Squidward |Squidward has to apologise to Spongebob after a prank goes too far. |Calendar |First time Squidward's mom is shown. |The ice prank |Good |- |19b |Neptune's Spatula |"This thing is unfit to even scrub the royal tail fin!"- King Neptune |Spongebob faces King Neptune in a fry cook-off. |Spatula |John O' Hurley voices King Neptune in this episode. |The fry cook-off |Meh |- |20a |Hooky |"Beware the hooks!"- Mr. Krabs |Spongebob gets addicted to riding hooks. |Hook |Spongebob plays both literal and figurative hooky. |Patrick playing with hooks. |Good |- |20b |Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II |"Oh my Neptune,he's been horribly disfigured!"- Mermaid Man |Spongebob spends the day with Mermaid man and Barnacle boy. |Shell conch |This is the last episode of season one. |Springboob Squirepint |Good 'Season 2' {| class="article-table" !Production number !Episode Title !Synopsis !Fun Fact !Highlight !Quote !Rating !Picture |- Season 2 |- |21a |Your Shoe's untied |Spongebob forgets how to tie his shoes |First appearance of the dancing sea anemone |The loop de loop song |"I forgot how to tie my shoes!"- Spongebob '''|Good |Knot |- |21b |Squid's Day Off |When Squidward is put in charge of the Krusty Krab, he tries to take a relaxing day off. |Spongebob is really good at making change |Squidward's paranoia |"Have you finished those errands?"-'''Spongebob |Good |Fire extinguisher |- |22a |Something Smells |Spongebob gets halitosis which leads him to believe he is ugly. |On the season 2 DVD release there is an audio glitch. |The ugly barnacle story |"Once there was a barnacle so ugly that everyone died. The end."- Patrick |Good |Bottle |- |22b |Bossy Boots |Pearl turns the Krusty Krab into a teen hangout |Apparently Spongebob doesn't know what a salad is. |The Krusty Krab's new names |"Who wants to eat at a place they think is crusty?"- Pearl |Good |Salad |- |23a |Big Pink Loser |In an effort to win an award, Patrick copies Spongebob. |Second time Patrick has worked at the Krusty Krab |Patrick fails at working |"I wanna defeat the giant monkey men and save the 9th dimension!"- Patrick |Good |Trophy |- |23b |Bubble Buddy |Spongebob and his bubble pal, annoy the citizens of Bikini Bottom |Leif Erikson Day is a real holiday (OCT. 9th) |Shake that bubble butt |"This bubble... is your friend?"- Squidward |Meh |Bubble shaped like Bubble Buddy |- |24a |Dying For Pie |When Squidward thinks he accidentally poisoned Spongebob, he tries to give him a great last day of life |Mr. Krabs has seen this happen 11 times |Spongebob's gifts for Squidward |"The boy cries you a sweater of tears... and ya kill him."- Mr. Krabs |Good |Pie Category:You Tube videos Category:Spongebob Category:Favorites Category:Introduced 2013